Sometimes you have to be afraid of the dark
by Fireblack
Summary: Todos le tememos a la noche...¿Porque no a la oscuridad? La oscuridad es peligrosa cuando se molesta pero ella es peor cuando se enfurece, no se sabe que puede pasar. Ella es demasiado impredecible, fría y misteriosa.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1, **_espero que les guste no sera la típica chica que encuentra jeff the killer y se enamoran y ella se convierta en una asesina, esta es mucho mas diferentes, disfrútenlo y hagan me saber si les gusto o no por un review._**

* * *

La noche llenaba cada rincón de la ciudad con su sombra tenebrosa, una figura caminaba con lentitud no tenía prisa para ir a su casa, la figura era alta vestía una sudadera con capucha blanca, pantalones negro y zapatos negros, pero si podría fijarte bien su pecho estaba manchado con el líquido vital de los mortales, el tipo no le importaba pasearse a la 12:00 de la noche, en verdad le encantaba ya que esa hora, era su momento de divertirse.

Los sonidos de tacones corriendo sonaban con eco por la calle, justo al lado del tipo paso una rubia vestido de gala morado y tacones color plateado pero el tipo no olvido que ella tenía un cuerpo esbelto y unos pechos grandes y firmes, corrió con cuidado con sus tacones así no caerse, el tipo dejo de ver la melena dorada al cruzar la esquina él se detuvo, al parecer ya encontró su víctima de diversión.

La rubia al fin había podido darse un respiro, la fiesta se había alocado en la casa de Peter se detuvo en una casa de color vino tinto tan solo era de 2 pisos, saco la llave y así pudo pasar a la casa, al piso era de madera oscura dándole un toque elegante, se dirigió a la cocina pero escucho pasos arriba y la puerta abrirse escucho.

-_¡Lily que te dije de venir a estas horas!_-amenazo la voz de arriba.

-Perdón pero había chicos guapos en la fiesta- respondió juguetona Lily.

-_Bueno la próxima vez ¡vete a dormir con los chicos!_- Lily sonrió divertida ante el grito de su compañera, era viernes en la noche ella era un linda chica y todo su colegio lo sabía, ella era popular pero no era malvada chica como en las películas, ella era más tierna e inocente pero eso le daba problemas, su compañera le habia explicado que los hombre tal vez se podrían propasar con ella por eso se habia metido a clases de auto defensa o tan solo podría tener un arma en su bolsa una opción muy factible de su compañera.

Lily Parker era una estudiante inteligente estudia en la universidad de Northbridge una de los edificios escolares más caros y fabulosos, Lily había entrado por el dinero de sus ricos padres empresarios pero ella logro entrar con sus calificaciones, pero dejando el tema de su vida ella había empezado hacerse unos ricos pan tostado en la sartén, ella nunca le gusto esperar en la tostadora, encendió la estufa y deposito los pedazos de pan, pero un reflejo de un cuchillo acercarse lentamente no noto, Lily dejo de sonreír al sentir una presencia no era la de su compañera esta era más oscura y peligrosa, giro su cuerpo hacia su atacante y Lily tan solo pudo ver ojos rojos sedientos de sangre.

-_Go to sleep_

-¡No mames!-grito asustada Lily y con una fuerza sobre natural golpeo a su atacante con la sartén ardiente, aunque Lily era una chica tierna e inocente no significa que tenga una boca tan limpia, al atacante gruño de dolor y molestia miro de nuevo a Lily desde el piso, Lily estaba temblando de miedo con la sartén en alto preparada para golpear, se levantó rápido y directo dirigió su cuchillo hacia el estómago de la chica rubia, ¿este sería su fin?

_¡Clang!_

Una daga negra había detenido el trayecto del cuchillo y de un movimiento anclo el cuchillo del atacante en el techo, el tipo sorprendido vio una cabellera azul oscuro y ojos de color vino tinto y también un puño estampándose en su cara y dejándolo noqueado.

-Lily,-Llamo su compañera- Quiero saber si aprendiste algo en tu clase de como amordazar a alguien.-Lily sonrió traviesa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 _** ah estoy inspirada la capítulos serán cortos pero no preocupáis los haré mucho mas largos, léanlo disfrútenlo y dejen un review.**_

* * *

_-Hay no estés enojada_

_-¡Como quieres que no me enoje! ¡trajiste a un asesino!_

_- No es cierto el me __siguió_

La compañera de Lily suspiro molesta, apenas habia terminado su proyectos de NorthBridge un peso fuera de su espalda pero luego viene su compañera de una fiesta, fue atacada por un psicópata desconocido y tuvo que noquearlo ella, otro peso en su espalda y uno mas grande que los proyectos, ahora mismo su compañera lo estará sujetando con las cuerdas en una silla no lo quería en su habitación ni en ningún lugar privado de la casa asi que en la sala.

Su nombre era Kaoru crauss, ella estudia junto Lily en NorthBridge ella estudia artes, su pasión es el dibujo y la pintura pero mas el dibujo siempre en su escuela millones de chicas populares le habia sugerido si pudiera dibujarlas, ella los habia aceptado pero siempre el pedido que recibían la chicas eran un gran 'No', Kaoru no era una chica muy sociable tan solo podía tener a Lily en su vida ya que la rubia inocente podía iluminar su oscuro corazón, el aspecto de Kaoru no era diferente ni normal, era único para ella, cabello azul con la raíz de color negro, cuando la primera vez que entro la escuela los profesores habia creído que era pintado pero claro que su cabello era natural hasta la raíz, era inusual que alguien naciera con cabello azul...al parecer Kaoru era alguien única aunque sus ojos eran otro caso era de un color sus ojos era verde brillante como el jade.

Ahora mismo estaba en su cuarto se habia quedado sentada en su silla especial para dibujar, traía puesto una camisa negra con la imagen de un unicornio y la palabra drogas en el medio y un short gris hasta la mitad de la pierna, salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala, a cuestionar el misterioso asesino psicópata.

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza a montón nunca creo que la chica rubia lo iba a golpear con una sarten ademas de caliente que estaba, pero iba a matar el maldito que lo dejo noqueado y con solo golpe, abrió los ojos pero sintió que su cuerpo estaba amarrado a una silla, pelea contra la silla pero los nudos eran demasiado fuertes, observo la habitación y al parecer no estaba en un calabozo o en un sótano, si no en una cómoda y elegante sala, ahí estaba la chica rubia, tan solo vestía una camisa de tirantes blanca y un pantalón negro de deporte, tenia su cabello en una cola de caballo alta, ella estaba sentada enfrente del mirándolo con curiosidad como si fuera un bicho extraño.

-¡Oh despertaste!-Los ojos de color morado brillaron de emoción-¡Kaoru-chan! ¡El asesino despertó!

_-¡Te he dicho que no pongas el chan!_

-¡Pero se escucha lindo!-exclamo feliz, habia un detalle pequeño en los gusto de Lily, ella es una otaku y una muy orgullosa, siempre iba a las comic-Con siempre iba, ella se compraba el material para hacer sus cosplay,Kaoru tambien se consideraba como una Otaku y una chica Gamer pero la mayoria del tiempo se la pasa en sus proyectos, pasando la otra mano Kaoru bajo tranquila pero tenia su daga negra con ella aun no confiaba al asesino.

Por fin que se sentó enfrente de el en su sillón de cuero café pudo cuestionarle.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?

-¡Suéltame maldita perra!

-Oh pero que lengua sucia

-Mira quien habla

-¿De quien?

-¡Aun estoy aqui perras!

Lily y Kaoru miraron al asesino ahora la peliazul pudo observarlo mejor, cabello negro ojos negros pero extrañamente su piel era como si nunca hubiera conocido el sol, pero lo que la desconcertó eran la marcas en sus labios parecía como una sonrisa como si el se las hubiera cortada.

-Entonces contesta-Espeto Kaoru-¿cual es tu nombre?

El silencio incomodo hizo su presencia, pero el jadeo de Lily hizo que Kaoru la mirara extrañada.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-¡Eres Jeff the Killer!-dijo con emoción Lily-¡El asesino ahora entiendo por que dijiste _Go to sleep!_

_-_¿Go to sleep?-Dijo inseguro Kaoru.

-¡Si!-Brinco ella de si asiento-¡Siempre que mata a alguien deja el escrito en su barriga o en la frente!-Lily aun seguía hablando del asesino Jef the Killer, Kaoru hizo esfuerzo para recordar quien era pero nada tan solo imágenes blancas indicándole que ni siquiera sabia que existía.

-Mira Jeff no llamare a la policía-Hablo ella en serio-Pero te dejare algo claro lastimas a Lily y sufriras las consecuencias.

* * *

**_Se que es corto pero ya les dije lo serán pero necesito hacer que Kaoru no se ala típica chica mary-sue asi tranquilos muchchos_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3 disfruuuten!**_

* * *

¿No lastimar a su amiga? ¿Quien se creía esa? el haría lo quería, cuando quiera y mataría a quien sea, pero a Jeff era inusual esa chica... ¿su nombre era Kaoru? eso es raro, pero no podía negar que era linda su cabello azul le daba un aire misterioso con esos ojos...¿verdes? espera un momento, estaba seguro que cuando lo noqueo vio ojos rojos, bueno de color vino tinto ¡Pero el sabe lo que vio!... y eso le intrigaba.

-Mira niña-hablo Jeff-Tu no eres nada ni nadie par ordenarme, yo matare a quien quiera, hasta a ti.

Kaoru frunció el ceño y soltó un suspiro cansado, no quería cooperar, bien.

-Lily-la rubia asintio, marco en su celular Iphone (_Si tambien merecen algo bonito_) el numero de la policía, Jeff supo que tan solo iban asustarlo pero no, Kaoru en verdad iba llamar a la policía para que se lo lleven y que no tenga problemas,Lily lo puso en voz alta para que escucharan los 3, empezó a llamar, Jeff se empezó a ponerse nervioso luego alguien contesto.

-_¿Cual es su emergencia?_

_-_Tengo un asesino en mi casa y lo tengo amarrado en una silla-hablo Kaoru haciendo que los ojos de Jeff se agrandaran.

-_¿Hay alguien herido?_

_-_No,estamos bien_- _esa fue la radiante voz de Lily.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en la llamada hasta que la voz hablo de nuevo-_Muy bien señoritas tan solo necesitamos su dirección._

_-_Calle 42, quinta avenida-Y asi con eso Lily colgó la llamada

_-_¡Espera!-Exclamo Jeff sorprendido pero tambien molesto, Nunca creyó que ella los llamaría, se escucho el golpe en la entrada haciendo que Kaoru frunciera el ceño.

_Eso fue demasiado rápido _pensó la peliazul, Kaoru hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Lily indicando que se llevara al psicópata de la sala, Kaoru preparo su daga para lo que sea pero cuando abrió la puerta principal dio un suspiro frustrado al ver a la peor persona del planeta.

-¿Porque ese suspiro?-pregunto con esa radiante sonrisa que Kaoru odia-¿No estas feliz de verme?

-Si quieres verme feliz lárgate Austin-Espeto con rudeza cerrando al puerta pero el zapato del muchacho lo impidió empujando la puerta y entrando como su casa con descaro, Kaoru lo miro con suspicaz, camisa blanca que remarcaba cada musculo de su cuerpo chaqueta café, jeans que marcaba su trasero, converse negros, pero lo peor era su típica cara de un muchacho superestrella, cabello rubio oscuro, ojos azules y la sonrisa que hacia mojar los calzones de cada colegiala excepto ella y Lily, Espero que su día no se empeorara.

* * *

-Déjame ir.

-Tienes que decir la palabra mágica.

-¡He dicho que me sueltas Loca!

-_Pa-la-bra Ma-gi-ca-_Lily picoteo la frente de Jeff al decir cada silaba- A si obtendrás nada sin la palabra mágica.

Jeff rechino los dientes irritado al parecer la chica Kaoru esta distraída y era su oportunidad para salir pero la rubia no lo desataba.

-Por favor..-Mascullo entre dientes-dejame ir.

-De acuerdo-Lily empezó a cortar las cuerdas de la silla, luego las piernas y las muñecas, ¿Así tan fácil? Al fin sintió sus extremidades libres y se largo corriendo de ahí.

-¡La puerta trasera esta del otro lado!

* * *

-¡Suéltame!-Lloro el muchacho Austin, al parecer su idea de besar a la peliazul fue mala, Kaoru obtuvo la oportunidad de jalarle los cabellos y estampar lo en la pared pero obvio tenia que sufrir y sujeto su brazo detrás de su brazo.

-Vuelve hacer-Apretó mas el brazo obteniendo otro gemido de dolor-Y te arranco el brazo.

-¡De acuerdo, bien no lo vuelvo hacer!-Soltó Austin-¡Tan solo... suéltame!

Kaoru tuvo la idea de soltarlo en la entrada de su casa y darle una patada en trasero y asi cerrar la puerta, se dirigió hacia la cocina para encontrar a su amiga haciendo un emparedado de jamón.

-¿Donde esta el psicópata?

-Se fue, ¿Sandiwch?-Ofreció Lily

-¿Se fue o lo dejaste ir?

-Lo deje ir-le dio una mordida a su emparedado.

Kaoru pensó que era lo mejor, no quería problemas y menos con un psicópata, Obvio que dio una calle falsa, ahora la policía debería esta rondando perdidos y buscando su casa pero seria inútil, Kaoru le dio una mordida a su emparedado de jamón y dejo que su mente divagara, ¿Quien seria Jeff? ¿O quien fue? ¿Porque tenia esa marca en la boca? ¿Y porque no tenia parpados? ¿Porque hacia muchas preguntas? ¿Y porque come un emparedado si ella odia el pan?

-Creo que era lo mejor-Hablo dejando el emparedado en el plato.

-¿Oye me acompañas a la plaza?-Pidió Lily-¡Por favo!-Rogo ella al recibir la mirada de fastidio de su amiga.

-Te compro un videjuego-Ofreció Lily sonriendo-Okey 2 videojuegos.

Kaoru dio un suspiro cansado y asintio-¡Siii! Me voy a cambiar, hazlo tu tambien.

Kaoru dejo escapar un suspiro derrotado ¿Porque siempre se deja convencer?


End file.
